1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fence bracket system and a fence system which uses the fence bracket system. A method of making the fence bracket system as well as the fence system is also described. The invention is also directed to a method of assembling and/or installing a fence on site using the fence bracket system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various types of fence assembly devices are known. It is also known to utilize brackets in attaching fence sections or rails to fence posts. However, none of the numerous conventional bracket systems are able to produce a fence that is very strong, while being easily adjustable and/or repairable, easy and inexpensive to make, and which can be used to efficiently assemble a fence.